


Winds on the Rise

by juwude



Series: an unlikely trio [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Dreams, F/F, as always ill pay attention to canon when im dead, theres implied and mentioned ghirahim/link but not enough to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwude/pseuds/juwude
Summary: Hylia wants to say some thanks and tie up some loose ends.---Sort-of-epilogue-chapter-before-the-actual-epilogue-chapter that deserved a separate posting, written for my fic Changing Breeze





	Winds on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea of hylia splitting herself in half power and soul wise and giving the mortal form the other half because i really like the idea of hylia still being there but not really having the power to do too much on her own
> 
> this is getting posted before the proper epilogue where i show that fi and midna got married and ghirahim is their right hand man kinda? Idk the proper term to call it but i’ll figure it out for the epilogue
> 
> still upcoming is the ghirahim side to changing breeze and the actual epilogue!

Fi doesn’t sleep. She just doesn’t. For whatever reason, she’s only ever been able to sleep when she had a sword to inhabit and only slept for long periods of time until needed again. Because of this, she’d long since gotten used to sitting awake at night with someone asleep or wandering aimlessly while waiting for morning.

Since Midna liked to snuggle, it was the former nowadays.

Nothing out of the ordinary occurred today, nor tonight, but somehow she felt an odd tug she never had before. It makes her metallic body relax even further in the hold of her wife and before she knows it, she isn’t in their bedroom anymore.

Instead she’s on a familiar pure white land, like she’s standing on clouds, with an even more familiar form before her.

Standing not more than 10 feet away, is the goddess Hylia. Her goddess. Fi expects maybe anger from Her, despite knowing she had been forgiven long ago. Instead, the woman brings Her hands to Her lips and bites back tears.

The sight makes Fi’s chest warm, like how she felt when she first saw Linkle.

One of Hylia’s tears escape and drip down Her cheek, and She holds out her arms to Fi.

“Dearest Fi.” She says, voice hoarse, and Fi can’t hold herself back anymore. Letting her feet hit the ground, she runs towards her creator who lets out a sob and throws Her arms around her when they collide.

“Fi, oh, darling Fi.” Hylia sobs, holding Fi as tight as She can. Fi, in return, wraps her sleeves around Her and allows herself to be engulfed in Her embrace.

“My goddess-” Fi begins, making Hylia pull back and cut her off with a teary smile and a shake of Her head.

“Hylia. Call me Hylia.” She insists, pressing Fi back up against Her.

“Hylia.” Fi says, and Her grip tightens before She pulls back again.

“Look at you.” She croaks, sniffling. “I’m so, so proud of you, Fi.”

Fi opens her mouth to speak, to ask why She would be proud when she had opposed Her mortal other half by siding with the enemy for a good amount of time, but Hylia shakes Her head again knowingly.

“You did what you wanted to. You did it for someone you cared for, and never had truly negative intentions. I saw every time you knocked out a foe, only killing when absolutely necessary and morning those you struck down.”

Hylia tries to swallow the lump in her throat, pulling Fi back against Her and burying Her face in metal hair.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. For you to fix what I couldn’t, and have the life you wanted to live.” She says, and Fi feels like she would be crying too if she could.

Hylia eases them into sitting the ground and Fi rests her weight against the goddess. Hylia, in return, rubs her hair and back soothingly.

“You could have resented me, and I would not have blamed you. I realized far too late you deserved a life of your own choosing as much as anyone else did. And for that, Fi, I cannot be more sorry.”

Fi looks up at Her, and puts a sleeve on Her thigh reassuringly.

“I could never hate you, Hylia. It had ups and downs, but I ultimately lived the life I wanted just fine.” Fi tells Her, and Hylia scrunches Her lips in to hold back more tears. Her eyes shine with gratitude, and She holds Fi even closer to Herself and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Rest for now with me, my dearest Fi. You’ve deserved it.” She whispers, and Fi feels the same pull that she had before she first arrived. She smiles at Hylia, and welcomes the feeling.

Before she falls into slumber she hears Her whisper again, this time in a more playful tone.

“And just so you know, I think you picked a pretty swell lady.”  
\---

She wakes up in bed to her wide-eyed wife staring down at her with fascination and slight concern.

“You can sleep?” Midna asks, and Fi sits up and shakes her head.

“Not usually. I assume that Hylia did that, considering She was in my dream.”

Midna whistles.

“Woah, the goddess Herself. So what’d She want?”

Fi looks at her and smiles.

“Told me She’s proud of me... and that She approves of you.” Fi adds causing Midna to snort.

"Even if She disapproved, we're already married." She comments, swirling the ring on her finger. Fi smiles, thinking about her matching ring on her necklace, and kisses Midna softly.

"You're absolutely right." She agrees, and goes back in for another kiss.

Hylia's approval may mean nothing to Midna and really change nothing, but it still feels nice.  
\---

Hylia is beautiful.

That’s Ghirahim’s first thought when he sees Her. He doesn’t care much for women, even aesthetically, but someone would have to be a fool or in denial to say that She was anything but otherworldly gorgeous. Understandable, really. She IS a goddess, after all.

Her long blonde hair trails down Her back, stopping a bit above Her hips. Adorned in a soft looking white dress that looks like the one Zelda they knew well once wore, She rests on the ground with Her arm wrapped around Fi who's nestled up against Her left side. Fi, who he has never known to sleep in physical form, is nestled up against Her chest and sleeping soundly.

Hylia runs a loving hand down her metal hair before turning Her gaze to Ghirahim so suddenly he almost jumps.

She smiles warmly at him, and holds out Her free arm invitingly. He blinks a few times, causing Her to laugh. It’s soft, like the bell chimes Fi lets out when she’s happy.

“Come here, my child.” She urges, patting Her outer right thigh. “I have thanks to offer, after all.”

“Respect and all, your grace, but I don’t think I’m the one you’re looking for.” He says, sure that any second She’d go “oh, you're right” and he’d wake up, so he looks at his nails. Instead, She laughs so hard it really does make him jump. He’s shocked Fi didn’t wake because of it.

“Oh, but you are. Demon or not, you were originally one of mine and still are. Not only that…” She trails off, looking at Fi’s sleeping form. “You are a cherished friend to her. Therefore, you are a cherished friend to me.”

Her reasoning is incredibly simple, so much like Fi and Link that he can’t stop the snort that escapes him. She doesn’t look offended though, only smiles wider at him as he moves forward to Her side. She pats the ground right next to Her and wraps an arm around him when he finally sits.

She tugs him gently to fall against Her side, and he goes willingly for reasons he isn’t quite sure of. Maybe it’s Her comforting presence that practically sings “I’m safe and the perfect amount of warm”. When Her hand begins scratching gently through his hair, Ghirahim thinks he might actually melt right there from how relaxed he is.

Funny. He thought if he ever met the goddess, She’d smite him where he stood for seducing one incarnation of Her hero and being a strong contributing factor in Her sword spirit’s betrayal.

Based on the way She holds them both and how she’s spoken so far, that isn’t the case.

“When I created Fi,” She begins, bringing Ghirahim out of his thoughts, “I meant for her to be a guide to help the hero and nothing more. When I split my soul and power, half going to mortal form, I taught and raised her. But, over time…”

She pauses for a moment, in thought, and shifts her hold on Fi.

“I realized I wanted her to have a life like the humans I always met did. But there was no more time for me to create a new form of assistance for the hero, nor did I have the strength. Hoping she wouldn't grow too attached, I sent her down to rest in the sword before her eventual awakening.

"I regretted it. As she traveled with the hero, your Link, I saw her curiosity and love for the world bloom. She was becoming more than the simple guide she was originally, with ties and feelings. And I could do nothing for her. But, you and Link…

"You taught her to embrace her emotional side. You gave her the life she wanted to live before going back to sleep. And I cried for as many years as she slept, avoiding waking to avoid heartbreak until she was truly needed.”

Hylia sniffles above him, and he rests more of his weight on Her before even thinking about it. She looks down and offers him a watery smile of appreciation before clearing Her throat and beginning again.

“When she approached Ganondorf I cried harder then I had in years, and not a single tear shed was one of sadness. I knew she wasn’t truly evil- it was a ruse to get to you. She was picking a life for herself. She was refusing to go with the plans that I could not fix."

Hylia buries Her face in Fi’s metal hair, and the tears that drip from Her cheeks roll down Fi's metallic body before vanishing when they hit the ground below them.

“You and Link were her support back then. You were her inspiration to run from a fate she didn’t like. That truly means the world to me, Ghirahim.

"She’s found love. She’s found friends. She’s doing what she wants because she wants to and not on divine orders. All this time, I’ve wanted nothing more for her then that.”

She turns to him and wipes the tears from Her cheeks before pushing his bangs aside, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.” She breathes, and he wakes up.

He sits up in his bed in the twilight realm like any other morning- or what can count as morning here, with the lingering feeling of lips on his forehead. When he touches it, a voice echoes in his head.

"You're not as bad as you think you are." Hylia's whisper tells him, and he lets out a tired laugh.

"I should be thanking you, really." He muses aloud. "After all, Link and I helped Fi as much as she and Link helped me."

She probably already knows that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i realized in changing breeze i sort of made hylia seem uncaring? i plan on editing up changing breeze eventually and fixing some stuff ive thought more on but for now i hope all 12 of you who've read my fics enjoy this
> 
> did i make hylia cry a lot? absolutely. its the first time she's been able to speak to fi in forever and thank ghirahim, after all. she cares about her a lot


End file.
